Discover
by Kato Banko
Summary: Yoh y Lyzerg son novios hace años,pero aun no han consumando la relacion,ahora es el momento -w-


Discover

Bueno,este fic se lo dedico a Kei porque hace mucho ke me pidio ke escribiera otro fanfic xD y a Kodoku Okami porke casi llore cuando lei su review n.n...weno,ahi va el fic

--------------------------------

-Compralo tú-le dije mientras miraba a otro lado

-No es justo,Yoh-Kun...¡¿por qué yo?!-gritó

-Porque yo no puedo,la vendedora me conoce y me mirara feo-protesté

-Esa no es excusa,al menos acompáñame,no seas malo-se acercó y me miró con esos bellos ojos verdes así que no pude decir que no...entramos a la farmacia con mucho miedo,entraba alli muy seguido para comprar pastillas y remedios que Lyzerg o yo necesitaramos,pero esta vez comprariamos algo distinto,porque yo,Asakura Yoh,a mis 20 años soy virgen,al igual que mi novio Lyzerg Diethel con el que llevabamos 2 años de noviazgo.

-¿Cuál quieres llevar?-dijo mirando todas las cajas

-No sé,cualquiera-las miré todas y no sabía cual elegir,nunca había comprado condones

-A ver...el tuyo es de tamaño normal así que este nos servirá-tomó una caja azul con negro y fue a pagarla,yo lo seguí aunque me daba mucha verguenza comprar ese tipo de cosas,miré hacia abajo para que la vendedora no me reconociera pero fue inutil

-Hola,Yoh-dijo ella mientras me sonreía

-Hola...-dijé bajito

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-preguntó

-Eeh...es Lyzerg Diethel,está viviendo conmigo hace unos años-Anna se fue de la casa al saber que Lyzerg y yo eramos novios así que hemos vivido solos y juntos desde que comenzó nuestra relación,y aun así nunca lo hemos hecho...osea,he estado a punto de hacerselo pero nos detenemos antes de llegar a la penetración por miedo y verguenza,pero hoy no será así,ya lo conversamos mucho y estamos decididos a perder la virginidad juntos

-Ya veo,es tu amigo...-Lyzerg sólo le sonrió,le entregó el dinero,dió las gracias y nos fuimos

-Hasta luego-dije

-Hasta luego,Yoh...y suerte-mierda!esperé que no me dijera nada por los condones...pero bueno,que le vamos a hacer...caminamos hacia la casa,era de noche y parecía que caminabamos más lento de lo normal...ninguno de los dos quería llegar,estábamos tan nerviosos,noté la cara de incomodidad de mi novio,me dió tanta tristeza verlo así que le tomé la mano,se sorprendió pero luego sonrió

-Yoh-kun...-dejó de caminar

-Mm? qué ocurre?-pregunté,se puso delante de mi y se apoyó en mi pecho

-Yo quiero perder la virginidad contigo...pero estoy demasiado nervioso,por favor,no te enojes si hago algo tonto o torpe-me dijo en un tono muy infantil...es tan dulce,tan niño y tan adulto a la vez

-No digas tonterías,Lyzerg,yo tampoco sé como hacerlo y no me enojaré ni me reiré de ti,jamás lo haría-le sonreí como siempre lo hago,él también sonrió,seguimos caminando abrazados hasta llegar a la casa.

-¿Quieres cenar?-dijo mirándome a los ojos como esperando que dijera que no para que nos fueramos de inmediato a la cama,me moría de hambre pero dije que no quería comer para ir a lo que él estaba a la habitación con la bolsa de la farmacia,saqué nuestro futon,lo arreglé en el suelo mientras Lyzerg miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Ya terminé de arreglar el futon...ven a acostarte-se sentó sin decirme nada,sólo mirándome con un extraño,pero hermoso,brillo en sus ojos...la última vez que lo vi fue cuando le declaré mi amor y creo que ese brillo también estaba en mis ojos ahora,aunque aun estaba nervioso,eso es extraño en mi,Lyzerg es lo único que hace que me ponga nervioso,triste,torpe y hasta deprimido...se nota que él es mi vida entera

-Yoh-kun...i love you...-me besó lentamente en los labios,yo me dejé llevar por su boca tibia y su lengua húmeda,me abrazó mientras me despeinaba un poco con sus manos,yo lo tomé de la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces le acaricié más abajo,en el trasero,cuando lo hago me dice que no le gusta pero yo sé que sí y creo que en estas circunstancias no se negará.

-Mm...Yoh-kun...-sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas que de costumbre...Lyzerg lo estaba í tocando y apretando esa parte de su cuerpo mientras nos besábamos y él de a poco comenzó a gemir de placer,al igual que yo

-Lyzerg...Lyzerg...-sólo dije su nombre por un rato,no tenía nada más que decir,no podía pensar,sólo podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de mi amado que poco a poco aumentaba

-Yoh-kun...espera-dijo,no...no creo que se haya arrepentido de hacerlo...

-¿Qué pasa?-deje de besarlo y lo miré,con miedo

-Tengo calor...puedo quitarme la camisa?-preguntó,que alivio,sólo era eso...creo que me estoy poniendo un poco paranoico

-Claro,quítatela...a menos que quieras que te la quite yo-dije en un tono desafiante

-¿Te atreverias?-me miró con cara juguetona

-Por supuesto!-lo tiré a la cama y en cosa de segundos lo dejé sin camisa

-Ay! Yoh-kun...que salvaje...-Lyzerg habló en un tono tan sensual que no pude evitar besarlo,él se dejaba y me acarisiaba la espalda mientras gemía,ya no nos podemos echar para atrás...esta noche si lo haremos!

*Lyzerg*(antes relataba Yoh,ahora le toca a Lyzerg,es lo justo xD)

Yoh-kun se había puesto un poco bruto para tocarme pero lo entiendo,lo hice esperar mucho,además me gusta que me domine...de sólo pensar que al vivir solos podiamos repetir esto las veces que quisieramos hacía que mi entrepierna se calentara más

-Lyzerg...¡ah!...-él gemía cerca de mi oido,sólo repetía una y otra vez mi nombre,eso me hacía sentir tan amado...asi que yo también repetía el suyo

-¡Aah...!Yoh...-kun...-él dejó de besarme y comenzó a lamer mi pecho,lo hacía tan bien...me cuesta creer que es virgen,si me hace tocar el cielo con sólo pasar su lengua por mi cuerpo

-Lyzerg,te amo...-a pesar de que yo estaba gritando de placer escuché claramente lo que Yoh-kun me dijo,me lo dice todos los días pero ahora era más especial que nunca

-Yo también...-dije bajito,me faltaba el aire...Yoh-kun siguió lamiendo y mordiendo mi pecho mientras tocaba mi trasero,siempre me había molestado que lo hiciera mientras cocino o mientras limpiamos la casa pero ahora me gustaba,y un rato así,lamiéndonos y tocándonos todo,yo también le quité su camisa a Yoh-kun para lamer su piel...era tan suave y cálida que me costó dejar de saborearla

-Lyzerg,tengo que quitarme los pantalones-dijo con cara de incomodidad

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunté

-Tú sabes...mi pantalón está muy apretado y me molesta-se sonrojó más de lo que estaba,me alejé un poco de él para que pudiera quitárselos,creo que yo también debería hacerlo,mi pene está incómodo ya que lleva un buen rato allí erecto

-Listo-dijo mientras sonreía,nos hemos bañado juntos muchísimas veces así que su cuerpo desnudo no es una novedad,pero en este momento me parecía extremadamente atractivo y sexy

-Yoh-kun¿no traías ropa interior?-pregunté extrañado

-No...¿para qué? si ya sabía que ibamos a hacer esto hoy-dijo en un tono de lo más inocente

-Bueno,no importa,ahora me quitaré los míos-dije

-No,espera-me detuvo

-Mm?-lo miré,se puso detrás de mi,movió mi cabeza para que lo besara y con sus manos tocó mi cuello,después mi pecho...lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pantalones,los desabrochó y los bajó

-He...tú tampoco traes calzoncillos-dijo mirándome mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

-¿Para qué?-contesté y luego me reí.Yoh-kun me acostó bruscamente en la cama y me besó,luego puso todo su cuerpo sobre el mío,lo que provocó que nuestros penes se rozaran

-¡Aaaah!-dijo Yoh-kun mientras cerraba sus ojos con una expresión de profundo placer

-¡AAAH!-Yo también grité,el pene de Yoh-kun estaba durísimo,lo miré y sentí la necesidad de sentirlo...

-Lyzerg...ya no aguanto más...déjame hacértelo-me miró a los ojos,su mirada estab llena de deseo y lujuria

-Claro,haslo...yo también lo necesito-le dije,normalmente no digo lo que siento,soy una persona reservada,hasta con Yoh-kun,pero ahora no tengo ganas de ocultarme,siento la confianza como para decirle a mi novio todo lo que quiero

-¿Dónde están los condones?-dijo

-Aquí,le entregué la bolsa-se la entregué

-Gracias-sacó la caja,la abrió y sacó un condón,Yoh-kun comenzó a leer las instrucciones de la caja y yo estaba impaciente

-Yoh-kun...apresúrate...ya no aguanto-le decía mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa mientras él leía,pero no podía,lo único que quería era sentir que mi amado Yoh-kun me hacía el amor toda la noche

-Espera,está muy oscuro y no leo-me dijo,yo me levanté y prendí la luz rápidamente para que pudier leer

-¿Y ahora?-dije impaciente

-Ahora sí-sonrió,tomo el condón y lentamente lo puso en su pene...yo sólo miraba,siempre me habia parecido de tamaño normal pero ahora que lo veía erecto me parecía enorme,grueso,duro y rico...mierda,estoy pensando como una prostituta

-Bien,ya me lo puse-dijo al fin,apagué la luz y volví a la cama,otra vez Yoh-kun se colocó sobre mi para besarme y acarisiarme

-¡Ah!Lyzerg...primero tengo que meterte los dedos para que te acostumbres-me dijo

-De acuerdo-separé mis piernas rapidamente,lo único que quería era perder la virginidad junto al amor de mi vida,necesitaba sentirme suyo

-Bien,ahi voy-me metió un dedo primero,me dolió,pero también sentí placer,movía su dedo allí dentro,hasta que encontró mi próstata

-¡AAAAAH!¡Yoh-kun!-sentí tanto placer cuando su dedo llegó allí que sentí que me quemaba

-¿Te gusta?-dijo en un tono erótico

-¡Aah!...me fascina...quiero más...-dije con desesperación,él de inmediato metió otro dedo,lo hacía tan bien que comensé a gritar como loco

-Lyzerg...me encanta tu voz,sigue gritando-dijo Yoh-kun mientras me metía otro dedo y yo seguía gimiendo

-¡Ah!Yoh-kun...¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-él seguía tocando esa zona que me daba tanta alegría y satisfacción

-Ya no puedo esperar,prepárate,Lyzerg-sacó sus dedos,separó mucho mis piernas y me metió su pene

-¡AAAAY!-sentí un poco de dolor pero me gustó,estaba allí...mi Yoh-kun estaba dentro de mi,estabamos haciendo el amor...

-¡AAH!¡Lyzerg,te amo!-dijo mientras me empujaba para meterlo bien

-¡Yo también...!¡aaah!-el placer y la felicidad que sentía cada vez que él entraba y salía de mi era indescriptible,yo sólo podía gemir y tocar su espalda mientras escuchaba sus deliciosos gemidos en mi oido

-¡Ah!...avísame cuando te canses¡Aah!-dijo,yo no quería cansarme,me hubiese gustado estar así hasta que saliera el sol,la sensación era realmente exquisita

-¡AAAAH!I feel so good...-estaba tan relajado que no pude evitar hablar en mi idioma pero parece que no le molestó,sólo sonrió mientras me penetraba profundamente

-Lyzerg!!-dijo mientras me lo introducía con rapidez y fuerza

-¡Yoh-kun..más...sí,así...un poco más...no pares!-me sentía demasiado bien en sus brazos y sintiendo como su ser entraba en mi haciéndome completamente suyo

-¡Aah!...por fin...por fin estamos haciendo el amor¡ah!no pensé que fuera tan rico...-dijo mientras subía más mis piernas para meterlo mejor

-¡AAAH!eso es...eres maravilloso...¡AAAAAH!-no podía dejar de gritar,estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas

-¡Aaaah!¡Aaah!...tú también eres genial...-dijo en un tono varonil y sensual que sólo me provocó más placer,su pene estaba cada vez más duro y eso me encantaba

-Yoh-kun...déjalo ahí...no lo saques-quería sentirlo totalmente dentro de mi por un rato,él de inmediato de detuvo y me dejó sentir esa calidez,se sentía realmente grande

-¿Te gusta?-me sonrió

-Sí...ya puedes seguir-dije

-Es que...¡ah!-siguió empujándome-estoy a punto de eyacular¡ah!

-¡Aaaah!...yo igual...-dije,obviamente,después de sentir tanto placer el orgasmo estaba muy cerca

-Bien...ahí voy-se acercó más a mi,lo metió más rápido

-¡Ah!¡Ah!¡Ah!¡Ah!¡¡Yoh-kun!!-grité con pasión

-¡AAAAH!-Yoh-kun movió su cabeza para atrás mientras gritaba fuerte y dejaba salir su semen dentro de mi,estaba caliente...

-¡Aaaaah...!-yo también grité al sentir el rico orgasmo que mi amado novio me habia provocado,él cayó rendido sobre mi,podía sentir su corazón que latía más fuerte que nunca,su piel sudada,su cabello despeinado y su respiración agitada,yo estaba igual...cansado pero feliz

-Lyzerg...gracias...-dijo en mi oido

-Gracias a ti...eres realmente bueno en esto-contesté mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro

-¿De verdad?-preguntó

-Claro que sí-le besé la frente

-¿Quieres más?-dijo mientras me agarraba el trasero

-Sí...sí quiero más...-comensamos a besarnos y de repente sentimos un extraño ruido...era el estómago de Yoh-kun

-Eeh...no te preocupes,Lyzerg,sigamos-dijo

-No,no te preocupes,vamos a comer algo y luego seguimos-me levanté desnudo y fui a cocinar,Yoh-kun fue a ayudarme,desnudo también,así cocinamos...juntos...eran las 2 am,no hacía frío ya que él me estaba abrazando,su calor me hacia sentir seguro y abrigado

-¿Cuánto falta?-me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello

-Un poco,no seas impaciente-le dije con una risita,al rato estaba todo listo y nos sentamos a comer alegremente,le di la comida en la boca a mi novio y él también a mi,fue tan romántico y dulce...esta noche fue és de comer,Yoh-kun me llevó en sus brazos hasta la cama y me recostó delicadamente

-¿Quieres seguir?-dije bajito...tenía mucho sueño

-No,ya no...osea,sí quiero pero ya es hora de dormir,descansa Lyzerg-me besó la mejilla

-Te amo...Yoh-kun...mi amor...-no pude soportar más y me dormí sobre su pecho,esa noche tuve los sueños más hermosos y dulces de mi vida.

Y así fue como Yoh-kun y yo perdimos la inocencia juntos,con amor y paciencia,respetándonos mutuamente como una verdadera clase de encuentros se han repetido muchas veces entre nosotros,ya somos unos expertos,y aunque hemos hecho millones de poses y prácticas sexuales a lo largo de nuestra relación nada se comparará con la primera vez.

Fin


End file.
